diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mobokill
Can't see your message? See my Archive Re: Unique Items Oh, Sorry! I didn't know that, haha. Alright, I'll be sure to do that. I'm just about to do the Unique Armors, so I'll keep it in mind :D.CologneCerroneHoudini 05:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :No harm done. And henceforth, can we try to keep discussions on only one page. Its cluttering up the talk page. :-P I'm now looking at the coding that can be used in the templates. They will be up in about 4 hours. Heh heh "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:22, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Alright! You know, I just realized that I must be in a totally different time zone than you, because it is 2 in the morning right now :P. But anyway. I finished the templates for all the unique items, except for Unique Belts, which Dan did, and then I think Dan said he would check the templates too for mistakes. While I was putting the templates there, I also replaced all the with , so I think all the unique pages except the belts are fixed in that respect. Umm... oh, also, since the rings and amulets don't have all that exceptional/elite stuff, I put them together on a "Unique Jewelry" template that can also include the Unique Jewels or maybe the Unique Charms when they're made. Okay! I'm gonna sleep now :D. CologneCerroneHoudini 09:04, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'll check 'em for mistakes, broken links and whatnot. But after I finish with the D1 swords. Dan (talk) 09:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I've completed the D1 weapon pages. After a little break I'll check the unique item pages, but only for grammatical mistakes, typos, bad linking or bad code. It would be too much work to check all the stats. Dan (talk) 10:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm BACK. Good trip there. And look at this a few minutes after I post on it. Good job on the templates you two. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 10:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Since you asked... ...I'm right here. :) I've got a lot of stuff going on in real life, so my wiki time is a bit spotty (all the more so, when you consider how many different projects I'm active on), but I'm trying not to disappear from here now that I'm an admin. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 07:19, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Hi + interwikis Thanks for the warm welcome! :) I've just added the option for you guys to link to Diablo wikis in other languages, namely Polish, German and French (and vice versa, of course). Keep up the great work you're doing here, and see you on Battle.net when D3 comes out. :P Best regards, TOR 13:22, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Rewording Could you please reword the small description on the D1 unique pages, so it's not the same as that on diablowiki.net. You just seem to be the wordy type if you know what I mean + my English is kinda rusty. Dan (talk) 13:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, they're better than those on diablowiki, and even if you didn't change them much, you did a good job. Hope you'll help with the rest. Please? Dan (talk) 19:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Based on character level You didn't respond to Talk:Buriza-Do Kyanon. If you respond do it here. Dan (talk) 15:46, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :I thought you were happy how it was. You said that this way it would be OK, right? Anyway, I still think we should do what the game says. That's why its Helm of Sprits and not Spirits. "OMG LOLZ LUK HOW PUWAFOOL DA WITCH DOCTA IZZ!!!" - Mobokill 16:17, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::When I said this way, I meant "my" way. It's not mine, but you get what I mean. Dan (talk) 16:24, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe we need a vote appeal? I'll be Tyrael. Heh heh. And aren't you gonna split the version history page? "OMG LOLZ LUK HOW PUWAFOOL DA WITCH DOCTA IZZ!!!" - Mobokill 16:34, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, let's vote. I have an idea: let's put one of those free poll thingies on the main page. And how did we settle to name the patch pages? Dan (talk) 16:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm. Let me see... Methinks we didn't settle on it. So how's Patch 1.09 (Diablo II)? I can create link templates for them. It would require 4. 2 for each game. This should really be in the forums. Heh heh. Tell me if that's to be done and I'll be at your service. "OMG LOLZ LUK HOW PUWAFOOL DA WICH DOCTA IZZ!!!" - Mobokill 17:40, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yup. Just change the ones you already made. It shouldn't be too hard. Dan (talk) 18:05, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Quest items Are you going to put the quest items on the unique templates? Or are you busy? Want me to do it? Dan (talk) 21:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Not confirmed, but most likely. Isn't the Demon on the logo of this wiki Diablo? The silhuette of the same face also appeared on the official site of Blizzard. Okay, if we aren't sure, we'll edit it. Sorry. Oh, you've already edited it a bit. Your edition looks good. Thanks, and sorry again. :Starshade 18:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm kind of experienced in working in wikis. (Especially StarCraft wiki, by the way.:)) Er, as for the headline of this, I was going to write why it's most likely to be Diablo, then decided against it and just erased all parts other than what you see here. Then I forgot to change the headline and it came out as a mixture of doubt and argument.'-_-' And why I'm apologizing... Well, I'm a member of some websites dealing with many important informations (including some wikis), and messing one up of even making a small mistake could become disastrous. I guess the habit remains.:) Anyway, I guess this wiki is badly in need of more info... which we have no other choice than to just wait.:( :Starshade 18:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Unique Tables Hey there! I was looking at the site that you showed me... and they have this cool table thing for each of their unique pages. Anyway, I just taught myself how to make tables, so do you think we should take a tip from them and turn the "List" pages into similar things? I'm currently uploading all the unique pictures and commentary, so I could do it along the way :P. CologneCerroneHoudini 03:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Niiiice bro. I must say this. I'm not good at images and tables. I suck at em. It's like teaching a gorilla how to drive a bus. Heh heh. Even that may be easy. But anything related to text and templates, I will do. I was thinking maybe we could list the uniques with their images in the list of pages in small square boxes. So that if someone wants to see the different item artworks, he/she's welcome. I've always liked that. My college really took off from today. And it seems Dan is having a rough day too. Get it to 1000 fast. I may not be around as much as I was ... I'm dead beat right now... Very ... very ... tired. Must ... sign ... comment ... *snore* ::Will do :D. I've done tables for Unique Staves and Unique Bows, I hope they're okay. Gosh... it might take a little while to do them all :/. But while I'm at it, I could probably make tables for the D1 uniques that Dan finished. Sorry to hear about school. I'm only in high school myself, although we take community college classes too. But that doesn't really count, haha :P. I hope things go well for you-- hang in there! CologneCerroneHoudini 02:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::WTF!!! I tried responding in your talk page and it failed. Shitty connection. OK. The tables are divine and I luv your work. Maybe a small message mentioning that you can click on the names to find individual strategies would help bring more traffic to those unique pages themselves. Ask Dan if you're gonna do anything with the D1 pages. He's D1-in-charge. I'd like to be D3-in-charge but no one lets me *puffs up his cheeks angrily*. And hell yeah!!! College sucks ... I mean rules. So, that may be it for today. I'm really sorry. See ya. "D3 Act I and 4 classes complete. Rejoice my brethren!!!" - Mobokill 02:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Go for it. Make tables for the D1 uniques, if you want to. Dan (talk) 19:05, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Blocking OK, so, please use the and templates. Look at User_talk:190.44.158.254. It makes us look more... professional, if you get what I mean. Tomorrow I get my modem fixed, so I'll be active again.Dan (talk) 19:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Yep. Sure thing, cap'en. I'd like to hear what you think about registered users vandalizing. Shouldn't their blocks be more than anonymous ones? I'm in a very similar situation to EVula's. So, I took a cue from you and added it on my userpage. Heh heh. Yep. I'm a shameless copycat alright. I'll use the templates from now. But I say it again, if anyone blanks 2 or more pages continuously, I'll block him before giving him the warning. For 1 week, that is. So, "Only 24 more!!! Yes, you can do it!!!" - Mobokill 00:55, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::If someone is beyond reasonable doubt malicious in their editing they can be blocked from the getgo. I mean, if they are intent on damaging the wiki and not just making a joke or trying to make a point, they should be blocked. About logged-in users who are vandalizing, they should firstly have their account blocked and account creation revoked, but their ip should not be blocked. If they attempt to vandalize again from their ip as logged out users, they get the treatment a repeat offender gets and, of course, a longer block duration on their account. That's my take on it anyway. And another thing, don't delete warning or block templates that are on a user's talk page when adding another one. It makes it easier to know for what they got blocked last time. Dan (talk) 12:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::But if users only join to vandalize, IMHO, they should have stricter blocks. They can vandalize when anonymous. If they have the nerve to join and delete stuff, I'll eat em alive *growl* And why do we have so many beautiful unused images? It seems like such a waste. Good work on what you already did by the way. I'll be back in 30. "Only 16 more!!! Yes, you can do it!!!" - Mobokill 13:17, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Second chances, man. People don't get the chair for having false IDs to buy booze (I love this word). And congratz on reaching 2000. By the way, did you find the Easter egg?Dan (talk) 13:33, 15 August 2008 (UTC) OK. Second chance it is then. You have a knack with manipulating others, don't ya? I'm on to you again. Heh heh. And did I reach 2k already? SHIT!!! I was making my sigs counting down. Anyways, what easter egg? In what? Let me check my edit count first. "Only 14 more!!! Yes, you can do it!!! No wait. I already did." - Mobokill 13:41, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't manipulate, I inspire. =)). And you didn't last time I looked, but I was being preemptive. And the easter egg's small and insignificant. Dan (talk) 13:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::OK, you inspire. BUT WHERE'S THE EASTER EGG? "Only 10 more!!! Yes yes yes!!!" - Mobokill 13:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Calm down, it's not like you're missing out on something uber cool. It's just a small, very small thing. Normally you couldn't even see it <- clue. Dan (talk) 13:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Possible meaning of "Fury" of Barbarian? You'd have the gameplay video, right? Now in the gameplay, right after the Barbarian uses the War Cry near the beginning of the video (at 00:28), a small symbol is visible at bottom left. And it remains there until he uses the Seismic Slam near Deckard (at 06:52). Perhaps this is what "fury" means? Or do you know that that is, by any chance? :Starshade 16:41, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Woah. Good question for the forums. But I'll answer that. The small icon depicts that the is active. It's the same skill icon, see. It's like that to show which buffs are active like in Warcraft. It's a very novel idea IMHO. "Ureh in D3!! Maybe Heaven too!!!" - Mobokill 16:53, 15 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Template Deletions . =) JoePlay (talk) 13:59, 16 August 2008 (UTC) spliting up LOD Look at Diablo II: Lord of Destruction it's full of things which could go in other articles, like the new classes detailed description of the skill tree and the patch history. Could you split the page up and move all content to where it would be of better use? And when people search the wiki for Lord of Destruction and LOD I think that they are looking for the expansion and not Baal as they currently redirect. What do you think? Should the redirects be changed?- Dan (talk) 19:45, 16 August 2008 (UTC)